Mind the Gap
by meowrachelmeow
Summary: It's just a normal day for Clary Fray. Get on the subway, go to work, go home. But this day takes a turn for the worst. One shot


**Authors note: So, this is my first story ever and I'm kind of scared to upload it, but my friend convinced me to. Thank you to ajb216, my best friend and beta. **

Sighing, Clary let herself be joslted about as she made her way through the crowed subway station in London as a british womens voice said "Mind the gap" over the intercom system every 30 seconds.

Clary hated that message, simply because it was played so often in the underground. She had quickly grown annoyed of it.

She had been living in London, her dream city, for 7 months now. As long as she could remember, she had wanted to live in London. The city intriged her. All the history, the buildings, the culture, and of course, although she wouldn't admit it to herself, the hot guys.

As soon as Clary had graduated from NYU with an art major, she had packed her bags and moved to London.

Clary found a job as an art dealers assistant. Not the most glamourous job, but it payed enough to cover her expenses and she got to be around art work and other artists.

You would think having a long commute to work everyday would make you use to all the different types of people you see in the London underground system, but Clary was still suprised by them everyday. The hipsters, the teen agers, the tourists, the frazzled single mother of 3, and of course, the one Clary disliked the most, the stuck up buisness men.

She had never liked the business men that stood there in their suit and tie, holding their brief cases stifly in front of them, showing no expressions on their face. They always seemed that they thought they were better than everybody else on the train, not making eye contact with anyone, or even acknowliging your existence. They just stood their with blank looks on their faces. If they ever bumped into you, they didnt even turn around, let alone say sorry. They just kept walking, as if you were just some pest.

That was what annoyed Clary the most, and coincidently, exactly what she was ranting about in her head, standing near the edge of the platform, right in the middle of the "Mind the gap" sign painted on the ground, when one did exactly that, bumped into her. But it was more than a bump, it was a shove, due to the fact that the buisness man was rushing, like they all did, and a hard enough shove to send Clary's small body flying over the edge of the platform and onto the tracks of the London Underground.

Jaces pov

Jace was walking down the subway platform when he saw it happen.

Saw the buisness man walking towards the petite red headed girl with bright green eyes.

Saw his shoulder bump into her.

Saw her small frame go flying over the edge of the platform.

Saw her body crumple into a heap in the middle of the tracks.

Saw her lay there, not moving.

Everybody reacted at once. Half pulled out their cell phones to take pictures while the other half held out their out stretched hands, calling to the girl to get up. But she didnt move a muscle.

Clarys pov

Clary felt the impact of the tracks as her body hit them in a crumpled heap.

It had all happened in the blink of an eye, one second she was standing on the platform, the next laying one place you never wanted to be, on subway tracks.

Clarys head was looking straight down the dark tunnel, and she could hear voices.

Voices calling out "Woman! Get up!" "Grab my hand!" "Hurry!"

But she couldn't move. She was frozen, her body in shock.

Clary knew she needed to get up. Needed to grab onto somebody's hands and let them pull her to freedom, away from the danger of the tracks.

But she couldn't make her body move.

She felt the train before she heard it. The rails underneath her started vibrating, and she knew what was coming. Death. The train would come speeding into the station and run over her body, squishing her. But there was nothing she could do.

Clary saw the headlights speeding towards her, and new that even if she were to get up, she wouldnt be able to get off the tracks in time.

Jaces pov

All at once, everyones heads turned towards the opening of the tunnel, were a train was rushing into the staion.

People waved their arms and screamed at the driver, but the train would never have had enough time to stop.

Jace knew this was the end for the small read head on the tracks, unless he did something about it. He knew there wasn't enough time to jump in there and pull her out, but there was enough time to do something. Something utterly stupid.

Clary's pov

She had just accepted the thought of death when something hard hit her body, flattening her into the middle of the tracks.

She looked up into the golden eyes of a handsome young man, who was currently lying in top of her.

Clary opened her mouth to scream at him and ask him what he was doing, but her words were drowned out by the sound of the train.

She saw the bottom of the carriages whiz by, blurrying from the speed. She shut her eyes, then all of a sudden, the loud screech of the train was gone.

Clary kept her eyes squeezed shut. She didn't understand what had just happened. She was supposed to die. But there she was, laying there as alive as ever in the middle of the subway tracks.

Suddenly conscious of a heavy weight on top of her, her eyes snapped open. The man, her savoir, was still laying on top of her, his head inches from hers, his golden eyes staring into hers, and a playful smirk on his lips.

Clary stared dumbstruck into his face. This random man had just risked his life to save hers. She couldn't believe it.

Jaces pov.

Holy crap.

I just jumped in front of a speeding train to save this girls life.

Why did I do that?

Oh yah, because "this girl" happens to be one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I couldn't just watch her die.

Jace stared into her emerald green eyes and her into his. Hers quickly changed from fear, to confusion, to admiration.

After staring into her intriging eyes for a few more moments, he decided it was time to get off the subway tracks and to safety. Jace hopped off the girl and stood up, offering her his hand. She just stared blankly at him, not accepting it. He sighed, bent over, and scooped her up bridal style, walking towards the safety of the platform.

Clary's pov

The man scooping her up was enough to snap Clary out of her trance. All of a sudden, tears came streaming down her face, and she buried her head into the shoulder of her rescuer. His footsteps stopped.

"Shhhh. It's ok. Your'e alright" His voice murmered in her ear. Clary noticed in the back of her mind that it had a british accent.

He whispered more reasurences in her ear, holding her tightly to him, taking the last few steps to the edge of the platform.

Clary felt her body being lifted up, and hands grabbing onto her. She cried out and reached for the man. She felt safe with him and didn't want to be away from him.

She was layed down onto her back on the platform and she saw paramedics rushing towards her out of the corner of her eye.

She felt her head being lifted up and set into a lap. She looked up into his golden eyes, sighed, and smiled . "Thank you" she said, not breaking eye contact.

"Your'e welcome" he said with a smirk. "Im Jace Herondale by the way"

"Im Clary Fray" Clary responded.

"Nice to meet you Clary"

Clary let out a small laugh. "Nice to meet you too Jace"

All of a sudden, the paramedics where on top of them. They pulled Clary away from Jace, but the two of them kept eye contact as they were examined for inuries.

"Ma'm"

Clary turned around to see the paramedic.

"Hello. I am Dr. Curtswanger. You were very lucky ma'm. If it wasn't for this man over here" he gestured towards Jace, "You might not be alive. We've checked you for injuries but you seem fine. If you feel anything painful anytime soon, please call us. Otherwise, your'e free to go." He finished with a smile. Clary thanked the hurried back over to Jace.

"You all right?" He questioned.

"Not a scratch. And you?" Clary asked back.

"Never been better. "

"Well...thanks again. Really. Without you, I'd be dead." Clary said, a laugh escaping her lips. "I guess I owe you one now"

"Your'e welcome. It was nothing, I was just saving a beautiful girl." Jace said with a sly smile. "And I think I know how you can make it up to me."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Have dinner with me. This Friday. 7:00."

"It's a deal" Clary said with a smile, pulling a pen out of her bag and scrawling her number on a scrap of paper and handing it to Jace

"Alright. See you Friday. Oh and Clary," Jace said, turning to leave, "mind the gap." he said with a wink, before walking away and becoming submerged in the crowd.

Clary smiled before noticing something for the first time and laughing out loud to herself.

Jace was dressed in a suit and tie.

He was none other, than a buisiness man.

** Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought and if you want me to write more. I have tons of other story ideas. Thanks again!**


End file.
